Ghak
by Jester'sMind
Summary: Gajajdksdjjhe


Left.

 _He only had to turn another left, then he'll be greeted with his mother's beaming face, asking if he finally enjoyed playing with other children his age._

 _As always, Harun would shake his head, denying what his mother said. He often found playing with others as a chore, and only enjoyed exploring the sights of his home. His mother would, again, shake her head with a little sad smile on her face, and even if it made his heart prickle a little, Harun couldn't lie to his sweet, kind mother. Then they would eat, Harun, in return, asking how his mother's day went by, it was their routine._

 _A smile was on his face, excited to talk to his mother about the new place he found, a perfect hiding place when the kids in the area got too mean._

 _Harun turned left, and he could already see their small home, wedged between the walls, yet a place of comfort for the family of two._

 _With a last spurt, the boy ran towards their door, with all the energy he has and promptly opened it swiftly, so that he wouldn't crash._

 _"I'm ho-!"_

 _His right hand flew towards his face, covering his nose and mouth, Harun felt like throwing up everytime he took a breath and he had to stop the urge to vomit._

 _The place had a foul smell, fouler than anything he ever smelled before, and the air felt heavier. Harun darted his eyes around only to fall-_

A figure, covered from shoulder to toe, woke up, gasping for breath. He could feel the sweat that accumulated in his sleep, and the dampness of his clothes. The gritty sand that somehow managed to penetrate his fully-clothed body, making his skin itch.

"It was just... a dream," Harun said hoarsely, patting himself until he felt his waterskin and promptly getting it to have a drink, taking small sips.

He let out a sigh, once his throat wasn't as dry as the desert anymore, and quickly looked around, making sure there was no one in sight. Harun then unwrapped the extra bandages around his arm and tied them at the bottom half of his face, and a cloth was used to wrap around hair, succesfully hiding it from sight and finishing his ensemble.

Eyes the color of teal surveyed his surroundings, flickering from above and below, always wary.

Harun flailed his hands then stretched his body, after his stretches he made sure that none of the items on his person fell while he was asleep, or when he was doing the said stretches.

He took a deep breath and promptly ran, as swift as the wind, heading to a town called Qishan to gather some supplies.

• **.•.•.•**

"Oi! What's a kid like you doing 'round these parts?"

Harun kept moving forward, sure that they weren't refering to him, since he mostly did business around these parts.

"Look, the kid's got a flute on him. Think that we can sell it for a high price?"

The young thief's ear twitched in response, and inconspicuously looked over his right shoulder, only to see two men ganging up on a boy with odd blue hair.

"Ne, ne! Misters, do you know someone called Alibaba? He's my friend-"

"Don't know, don't care." Idiot man number one said, a sneer on his face.

"Eeh?" The boy looked disheartened for a moment yet immediately brightened up, Harun didn't know what to think of it.

"Thanks misters! Sorry for the trou-"

"Now, wait a moment kid." Idiot one drew a dagger from his waist, and backed the boy against the wall, the other man strangely silent.

"Who said you could go anywhere? Bet that pretty blue hair of yours could catch a hefty price to those oddball nobles."

Harun silently agreed with the idiot's point, blue hair wasn't something you saw everyday, and some nobles were indeed interested in something different but he couldn't just let the boy be. Once upon a time, he was in the same situation as the boy and kids had to stick together didn't they?

Mind made up, Harun drew abnormally large needles underneath his clothes, three to each hand and settled between his fingers. As soon as the man moved his dagger, cutting the rope around the boy's neck that held the flute, Harun striked.

A needle grazed the idiot's cheek, drawing blood, and settled against the wall with a loud thump. Two more grazed his hand, the one holding the dagger, yet much more deeper than the one that grazed his cheek. He whirled around and narrowed his eyes at Harun's figure, and at the corner of his eyes, Harun saw the boy panic, before picking up the flute from the ground and hugging it tightly.

 _'Can't steal.'_ The young thief thought briefly, before leveling his darkened teal eyes with the idiot.

"What do you need, _thief_?"

The boy in question barely stopped his chuckles from the vicious way the idiot said it, and this made Harun quickly deduce that he stole from the man some twenty or so times. It wasn't his fault that he left things in the open, it was a... lesson.

"Somebody's a little sore isn't he?" Harun taunted, making sure to at least deepen his voice a little. "What? Can't stop this kid's grubby fingers stealing from you?"

"Why you! Rolcus, let's give this kid what he deserves!"

The idiot turned to his partner, on the ground, with three needles beside him.

"Rolcus!" The idot cried out and turned his murderous eyes to the one who caused it, "you!"

"Me," the young thief mocked, then a smirk appeared on his lips. "You know," Harun started nonchalantly, "it's not too late to turn back, I mean it's only a matter of time before the poison circulates around your body."

"You're lying!"

Harun shrugged his shoulders and the smirk on his face was still strong, because he could see the way the idiot paled at the mention of poison.

"You decide."

•.•.•.•

Even with his bandages, a broad grin could be seen on Harun's face, after he successfully made the idiot with his friend run with his tail between his legs. What made it even better was, in the idiot's haste he forgot his dagger, which by the looks of it, could cause a pretty sum.

"Money~! Tons and tons of money~!"

"You really like money, don't you?"

Harun blinked in surprise and turned his head to the boy who spoke, and wondered why he didn't run away when the chance came.

"It makes the world go 'round," the young thief answered honestly.

The blue haired boy tilted his head, hands clamped down on his brass flute, which Harun could now see a little closer, looked a little odd. The thief didn't question it, it wasn't his place afterall.

"So," Harun began, "what brought you to these parts? It isn't very citizen friendly, if you haven't noticed."

The boy brightened up considerably, "I'm looking for my friend, Alibaba." He paused for a moment and smiled ear to ear. "Ne, ne, that reminds me. Do you know him, Teal-kun?"

"Te-teal?" Harun echoed stupified, "Oi! That isn't my name, you! You, bluehead!"

"Eheh,"


End file.
